bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugly Ant Thing
Ugly Ant Thing, real name Andrew John Carterson, is a former antagonist in Bee Shrek Test in the House appearing as the hidden tragic anti-villain of the show's fifth season. He was originally a worker ant from an ant colony in Virginia and was conscripted into its military to fight against the West Virginia Ant Colony, but both were destroyed in the ensuing conflict. Afterwards, he was reduced to a wandering Ant and was employed by Tophat Money into joining The Supreme 4 when he said that the Big Four supported the elites that started the war that destroyed his home colony. Appearance Ugly Ant Thing is an anthropormorphic ant with an ugly looking design hence his name. Personality Andrew was initially an idealistic but nervous young man scared but somewhat hopeful for his future in the ant colony. He sought to break the establishment and forge his own path away from the rigid caste system of his colony, but his goals were shattered when he was conscripted into the Ant Army and sent off to war. When the war ended, he was traumatized and suffered from PTSD which was suppressed heavily using drugs given by Tophat Money. After he became the scout and a member of the Supreme 4, he developed a cocky comic-relief personality and always made cringe-worthy jokes, puns, and one-liners. He always hated how he was refered to as an ugly thing and would protest against it, but it was shot down by his superior officer, Hydrocephalia Guy, and he shut up as well. During his battle with the Big Four, he begs for death when he's on the verge of defeat, but accept the offer of redemption by Shrek when he gives it to him. After he's sent to the hospital, Shrek visits him and Andrew opens up to Shrek since he's the first person in a long time to actually care for him. He reveals that the Great Ant War scared him and that he was lied into believing that the Big Four supported the elites that started the war and destroyed both colonies. Afterwards, Andrew promises to change and leaves the hosptial with a new attitude, but is killed by Tophat via a truck ending his tragic life before it could improve. After time travel is invented, Shrek travels back in time and manages to find Tophat's truck and stop him before he could kill Andrew. The operation succeededs and in an alternate revised timeline, Andrew not only lives, but goes on to have a successful career in politics and eventually is elected into the White House as a chief advisor. He's now more friendly, kind, and confident as seen when he converses with the Big Four and is one of their most trusted allies. Andrew is also very smart and keen with intelligence as well as he was able to track down the armies of the Brotherhood of Chaos when they began mobilizng their forces and were on the rise. He's also hostile towards the Brotherhood, but is not keen to falling to petty revenge and seeks the group's destruction via aiding the Big Four. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Johnny Test Universe Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:The Big Four